Fear of the unknown
by Satella's Love
Summary: "This is the story of an occurrence where the Greek gods have shown fear for the unknown, the unknown in this case is the Wizarding world. There is a twist to this story however, the twist is that there isn't just one unknown, there's two. Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce the People, a race of very intelligent fairies. Oh, and their mud boy." AF, HP and PJ crossover


Humanity mirrors the Greek gods. The Greek gods mirror Humanity.

A wise man once said that the greatest thing Humanity feared was the unknown.

Looking at this equation it's quite obvious that Greek gods must, therefore, fear the unknown.

This is the story of one such occurrence where the Greek gods have shown fear for the unknown, the unknown in this case is the Wizarding world. There is a twist to this story however, the twist is that there isn't just one unknown, there's two. Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce the People, a race of _very_ intelligent fairies. Oh, and their mud boy.

So, the story begins, a story of three separate, arrogant races finding out that they each exist. With their respective sensible people, attempting to work with each other.

The chaos begins.

* * *

Zeus was _very_ bored. The Giant war had just ended and everyone was focusing on reconstruction. No one had time for the almighty king of the gods. Even the heroes were focused on their lives.

He was so bored, in fact, that he had decided to eavesdrop on another god. Maybe he would learn some juicy gossip. Ah, today it looked like his unlucky victim would be Hecate. This would be interesting.

* * *

Hecate was _not_ happy. She had been monitoring the People and the Wizarding world, it seems like the LEP were slowly realising that there was another world in existence. Or at least their technician was slowly realising, the rest were as ignorant as ever. How the centaur knew she had no idea. They weren't supposed to find out, she pondered what to do.

She decided to bounce a couple ideas. It always helped to say them out loud, that way you knew if they were stupid. Hecate was pleased to announce that ever since she had heard the phrase 'That sounded way better in my head.' She had never once needed to use it.

"So, the People are finding out about our world and the Wizarding world is as clueless as ever. My options are one, tell someone, two, uh….. Damn! So who to tell? I would have to tell someone with at least some level of sensibility, someone who wouldn't tell Zeus, he would totally flip if he knew what was happening. Maybe, Hestia? No, she wouldn't be able to help. Damn! Aside from Hestia all the other gods are either useless or dumb. Wait! What about Artemis? Wait, nope. She would kill all the males, males are males in her mind. Regardless of race…"

"What's this Hecate?" A voice as deep as thunder rumbled.

"Oh, schist!"

* * *

The fourteen Olympians sat in a U shape facing Hecate. They were arguing amongst each other, as usual.

"Silence!" Zeus roared. Everyone shut up.

"Before we start, I would like to suggest you summon the Heroes of Olympus." Hecate calmly stated.

"Why?" Zeus asked, curious.

"I would hate to have to repeat myself, and believe me. We are going to need the heroes."

"Very well."

The heroes of Olympus were summoned before the council.

* * *

A few days ago…

Artemis Fowl the second sat on his desk. He would have begun cackling in a very disturbing manner, if not for his family. More specifically, his family who would undoubtedly send him to a mental asylum. Instead, Artemis did the first thing he thought would be acceptable, he gave himself a lollipop. Despite the rough start of their relationship when Holly gave one to him as a comeback. Ever since Commander Kelp had unceremoniously shoved one into his mouth because he was being 'annoying', Artemis had developed a deep affection for the sugary treat.

After, he finished his lollipop. Artemis called Butler over to his room and sent a message to Foaly, the LEP's technician. Who are the LEP? The Lower Elements Police were the police force for the People. A group of sentient beings such as fairies, sprites, centaurs, goblins, trolls (It is debateable how smart trolls and goblins are.) and of course, dwarfs.

A window with Foaly's head popped up, just as Butler entered the room. "Foaly, is Holly there? Oh, and Commander Kelp?"

"Yup, mud boy, why?" Holly's face appeared in the window.

"Make it quick mud boy we've got jobs, you know." Kelp's voice boomed through the speakers.

"Well then, let's get straight to the point, shall we? Recently, I have uncovered evidence that mostly proves the existence of another world, more specifically the Greek world of gods."

Silence filled the room. Holly was the first to break the ice.

"So, when are we going to kidnap them?" She quipped.

"We will not be kidnapping them, and I have apologised Holly." Artemis replied slightly irritated. You kidnap a fairy just once!

Kelp continued next, "And what evidence do you have?"

"Well, I don't think many humans noticed but there have been several incidents in Manhattan where people were walking around and they found rubble in hidden areas. There is also the case of several missing statues, people seemed to just gloss over it. However, the deciding factor is that a select group of people claim that monsters attacked Manhattan, or more specifically Greek monsters attacked Manhattan. These 'lunatics' as they have been labelled by society, also claim to have seen teenagers running around with swords or other weapons when they woke up from a supposedly deep slumber. I consider this real evidence because the sources are guaranteed to have no previous affiliation with each other, therefore they did not conspire together."

"Okay, so what do we do?" Kelp barked out, seemingly very, very lost. Foaly was currently checking the web to see if the Mud Boy really was correct, and Holly was staring carefully at the monitor.

"I know we've been through many things but Artemis, I'm going to have to ask if you've hit your head on something?" Artemis adopted an amused expression.

"No, Holly I have not hit my head. As for what we are to do, I am making plans, for now we should leave this world alone, though. And we must not tell the Council, they would probably just freak out and order the extinction of this world." Artemis stated before shutting off the monitor. Butler looked at him and sighed.

"You know, since you've recently turned nineteen, I actually thought that you might stop coming up with devious plans." Butler said.

"Ah, but my dear friend where is the fun in that?" Artemis coolly replied.

* * *

The Olympians looked at each other. Then to their children, who were in turn looking very warily at Hecate who sat on a chair attempting to look very uncaring.

"I'm sorry, but did you just say that there's a separate world of magical beings that no one knew about?" Leo sat on a metal chair with cool fire designs, looking disbelievingly at Hecate.

Immediately, the room was filled with the shouts of gobsmacked gods and the annoyed groans of demigods who just knew that they were going to get dragged into something. Again.

"Enough!" Everyone turned to stare at Zeus.

"What is your proposition Hecate?" He asked.

"Uh, well as you know, the People do not follow our rules, they follow their own as they weren't created by us gods. I would therefore, like to suggest that we summon the key players here so we can discuss the issue. And maybe, we can assess them to see if we can peacefully co-exist."

Everyone immediately burst out arguing again.

"No way! We can't have more upstarts than there already are!" Ares glared at Percy.

"Silence!" Astonishingly it was Artemis who had yelled. "I am getting a headache, let us just summon these fairies and be done with it."

Zeus nodded his head. Hecate drew a deep breath before using her godly powers to collect those who she thought were central to the problem.

* * *

After the binding flash of light, Percy looked around the room. In the centre was a short auburn haired girl with pointed ears, she was wearing a uniform of some sort, she appeared to be holding an unwrapped lollipop. Next to her was a slightly taller man who was wearing a similar uniform with acorns adorning it. Next to him was a centaur wearing a coffee stained white shirt, he also had a tinfoil hat on his head. They were looking around very curiously.

Zeus started speaking, "Ah, you must be the People, we are the Greek gods. A completely separate world from yours…"

The taller man raised his hand, "Wait! Just wait a second are you telling me that the Mud boy was actually correct?"

The girl grumbled, "When it comes to Arty you should never underestimate, Commander."

The horse looked faint, "Speaking of the Mud boy, where is he?"

Hecate looked confused, "There is another?"

The girl looked at Hecate in disbelief, "Oh, my! Look at that! Someone doesn't know about the genius! Arty would be so upset!"

The 'Commander' looked at the girl and said, "Holly stand down! Though I do admit it would be fun to take down the Mud boy by a couple pegs…"

Hecate looked very confused, "And who is this Arty?"

'Holly' inquiringly stared at Hecate before saying, "Why, Artemis Fowl the second, of course." Percy's first reaction to this was to duck. He was after all, very aware that Artemis the goddess was not having a happy day, and finding out that a boy was named after her, would not sit very well. Every head turned to Artemis, but she just uncaringly shrugged and looked at Hecate.

"Bring him here, so we can all go home, and I can get something for this headache, please!"

Hecate shrugged and used more of her godly powers whilst the 'Commander' looked enchanted at the display of magical power, the other two just watched with casual interest. In a blinding flash of light, an adult of around nineteen towered over the girl, next to him a mountain of flesh was holding a cup that the young adult was touching with his fingertips.

"… Holly? This is a very bad way of getting back at me for kidnapping you."


End file.
